Lily'sYugiohFearFactor!
by JoeyWheelersGurl
Summary: ff.net deleted my last fic! (Lily's*Yugioh*Ask*The*Cast)! I'm pretty pissed, but this one'll be just as good! (I hope...) o.O
1. Default Chapter

Lily: Welcome to Fear Factor! These stunts are designed and supervised by trained professionals and should never be attempted be anyone at home, and whatever else I'm supposed to say as the host. So anyway, I'm here with the other host, Joey Wheeler (my all time favorite Yugioh character)!  
  
Joey: Hey! So, Lily doesn't own Yugioh.  
  
Lily: We have 3 guys, 3 chicks and 1 winner for $50,000. Let me introduce Te'a Gardener, Serenity Wheeler, and Mai Valentine!  
  
Te'a: I'm not a very good duelist, but I believe in my friends, and that's what counts. I don't really need the money, but I just want to be here to cheer Yugi on as he competes! If I win, hey, that's just a bonus!  
  
Serenity: When I was born, I had bad eyes and the doctor said I would go blind sooner or later. But Joey won 2nd place in the Duelist Championship and he gave the prize money to me to pay for my operation, so now my eyes are fine! I want to win the money as thanks to my big bro!  
  
Mai: Well aside from the fact that I need the money for clothes, makeup, and other fashion stuff, I want to win because I was eliminated in the Duelist Championship and I want to show everyone that I'm not a quitter.  
  
Lily: Now, let's here it for Ryou Bakura, Yugi Motou, and Tristan Taylor!  
  
Yugi: I wanna win the money for my Grandpa!  
  
Joey: Big surprise.  
  
Tristan: I want to win 'cause then I'll buy more cucumbers from the cucumber place!  
  
Mai: I guess he means the food store.  
  
Ryou: I want to win, because I want to win.  
  
Yugi: Cool cool coooooooooooooooooooooooooool  
  
Joey: So, here is your first stunt.  
  
Everyone: *gasps*  
  
Lily: So, what should the first stunt be? Which girl and which guy should be eliminated? REVIEW! 


	2. 1st Stunt!

Lily: Ok, we got a suggestion for a stunt! Thank you, Calen!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yugi: Do we have to do *gasp* that?  
  
Lily: Yep. Relax, Yugi, it's only five minutes!  
  
Yugi: I CAN'T DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: So anyway, for the first stunt, you have to spend five minutes locked in a room with Pegasus!  
  
Lily: Muahahahaha! But remember, it's for money. We've randomly selected who gets to go first, and Seto, you're lucky number one!  
  
Seto: I sure don't feel very lucky! *steps into the room*  
  
~Inside "The Room of Doom"~  
  
Pegasus: Hello, Kaiba-boy!  
  
Seto: Don't call me that!  
  
Pegasus: So, let's chat.  
  
Seto: Let's not.  
  
Pegasus: Now Kaiba-boy, do you want to be eliminated?  
  
Seto: Shutting up.  
  
Pegasus: *starts singing track 11 on 'Music To Duel By* Come Yugi-boy, you look so sad, losing your soul doesn't feel that bad. Face up, face down! Attack or defend!  
  
Seto: STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: Fine, lets talk about funny bunnies!  
  
Seto: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.o  
  
Pegasus: FUNNY BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*timer buzzes*  
  
Lily: That's it, Seto! Times up! You move on to the next round!  
  
Seto: In your face, Pegsy!  
  
Pegasus: Boo, hoo! I didn't scare Kaiba-boy away..  
  
~Outside the room~  
  
Lily: Next victim..  
  
Joey: Tristan!  
  
~Rm.O.D. ~  
  
Pegasus: Now, Tristan-boy.  
  
Tristan: *bangs on door* Lemme outta here! I can't take it!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily: Are you sure?  
  
Tristan: POSITIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lily: Alright then, I'm afraid to say that you're eliminated.  
  
Joey: Thank you for playing.  
  
*Tristan does the "Walk of Shame"*  
  
Lily: Next, Yugi!  
  
Yugi: WHY ME? WHY???????????????????????????  
  
~Shortly~  
  
Lily: Congratulations, Yugi! You've moved on to the next round!  
  
Yugi: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No more Funny Bunny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Now, Te'a!  
  
Te'a: Great.  
  
~Room of Doom~  
  
Pegasus: So, about Toon World..  
  
Te'a: NO!!!!!!!! *bangs on door, almost breaks it* LET ME OUT OF THIS AWFUL HELL!!!!!!!!!!!! Lily: Well, sorry Te'a. Thank you for playing.  
  
Te'a: Can I still stay and cheer for Yugi?  
  
Lily: Hmmm..  
  
Joey: I guess so.  
  
Te'a: Alright! Go Yugi!  
  
~Mai and Serenity both make it!~  
  
Lily: Ok, let's get outta here and see what happens tomorrow!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily: Second stunt! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They have to eat something! Send in your suggestions, I'll be waiting! 


End file.
